


Lightness

by Viking_woman



Series: Iwyn Lavellan: Not quite canon - branches off Iwyn's future [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Non-canon Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Far in the future. Sadness. The inevitableness of living.Solas and Lavellan reunited, but Solas is immortal and Lavellan is not.





	Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 2/17/2017

Solas was too late. He had been struggling through the rain and wind all the way from the Eluvian, and he was still too late.

He saw it in their faces, as soon as he entered the modest dwelling. His footsteps were heavy as they made the way to the back room, the children moving out of his way. No one was playing.

She was lying peacefully in the bed, her white hair spilling over the pillow. Looking like she was just sleeping, but mortal deaths sometimes looked like that. This he had come to know. He wasn’t sure if this stillness was any better than blood and guts, spilled on a battlefield.

Solas kneeled next to the bed, brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her skin is soft, even wrinkled a worn. Beautiful, always beautiful to him.

He didn’t notice, but his cheeks were wet with tears. How much longer could he do this. How many times? The world kept going, too fast. Too much. He had long since gotten used to the press of the Veil, the heaviness, the strain of the magic bristling to be free. It was the how the world was shaped – how he had shaped it, and he had accepted it.

But this speed, the pace, it was unsettling. The lightness of these lives, the fragile fleetingness of inevitable decay. It made him feel like he could fly away, nothing to ground him. His bones felt old, but he was not. The woman in the bed, the succumbed under the heavy press of time, the fragility of age carrying her away.

They were all going away. Uthenea was more tempting with each passing decade.

His thoughts were interrupted. “She wanted you to have this. She knew you might not make it.” The old man, looking as bereft as he felt, handed him a carefully folded note.

Unfolded, it revealed carefully elegant script.

_Solas,_

_I know this is hard for you, but do not despair. Please._

_I love you, grandpa. I remember how you looked when Papae died, and I know this isn’t easy for you._

_I lived a good life. I could not have asked for a better one. I have been so blessed by having you in my life. We all are. I hope that you continue to watch over all of them, but I understand if you cannot._

_Mostly, I hope you go on. Please. Grandmother would have wanted you to, you know this. There is so much bright love in this world, and for you too. Look for it._

_Always your little girl,_

_Manea._


End file.
